towfffandomcom_de-20200216-history
Diskussion:The Minotaur
Schöner Start! Und da es zur Story passt: Wie findest du meinen Minotaurus: 300px [[Benutzer:Garrzo|'Wer']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Garrzo|'wolf']] 19:06, 22. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Da kriegt man ja Angst. Cooler anfang der Story [[User:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 1. MdM des ToWFF 19:07, 22. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Wobei kriegt man ANgst? [[Benutzer:Garrzo|'''Wer]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Garrzo|'wolf']] 19:09, 22. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Hättest du mir den doch früher gezeigt, jetzt hab ich extra einen gebaut XDD. [[Idekria-Universum (Bioniclemaster724)|'Idekria']] goes [[A Universe in Danger|'on!']] (Admin/Talk/Page) 19:11, 22. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Er is schon etwas länger im Wiki (Benutzer Blog:Toa Hagah Norik/Preliator 2) Zeig mal deinen! [[Benutzer:Garrzo|'Wer']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Garrzo|'wolf']] 19:12, 22. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Angst vor deinem Vieh [[User:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 1. MdM des ToWFF 19:12, 22. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Der is doch voll knuffig xD! Eigentlich ist der Aufbau easy, nur der Kopf war kompliziert! [[Benutzer:Garrzo|'''Wer]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Garrzo|'wolf']] 19:16, 22. Aug. 2009 (UTC) @ Math: Geh noch mal in meinen Blog! [[Benutzer:Garrzo|'Wer']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Garrzo|'wolf']] 19:17, 22. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Hab geantwortet. [[User:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 1. MdM des ToWFF 19:20, 22. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Hab ich gesehen! wo is Bima hin? ich willn Bild sehen! DAs einzige was mich interessiert ist: Warum willst du immer son Frauenheld sein? Ist das sonne art passive, interne Rache an deiner ehemaligen Geliebten? [[Benutzer:Garrzo|'''Wer]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Garrzo|'wolf']] 19:24, 22. Aug. 2009 (UTC) So ungefähr. Um es so auszudrücken: Ich hab danach jedes hübsche Mädchen angemacht :-() Aber an ihr rächen: Das kommt noch... [[User:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 1. MdM des ToWFF 19:27, 22. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Höhö, ich sollte Psychologe werden! Dann kann ich noch besser erkennen, waqs andere z uverbergen haben xD! [[Benutzer:Garrzo|'''Wer]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Garrzo|'wolf']] 19:28, 22. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Naja, hätte nur noch gefehlt, dass ich in ner Bar gehockt und gesoffen hätte und Mädchen blöd angemacht hätte. Abgeshen von dem letzten ist das aber nicht der fall gewesen. Ich darf ja noch kein Alkohol trinken und das is wohl auch gut so, ansonsten wär ich jetzt am ende. [[User:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 1. MdM des ToWFF 19:33, 22. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Hmm, wie kann man ne dümmich grinsenden Smiley machen? Egal,irgendwas wollte ich fragen, aber das hab ich jez vergessen :(! [[Benutzer:Garrzo|'''Wer]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Garrzo|'wolf']] 19:35, 22. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Ach ja: Wie findest du die beiden neuen Kapitel von Nothing? [[Benutzer:Garrzo|'Wer']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Garrzo|'wolf']] 19:35, 22. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Ahem: Also der Smiley ist mehr traurig, aber doch erschrocken gemeint. Stell dir mal vor, eine hätte sich mit mir eingelassen. Ich wollte Sie einfach vergessen. [[User:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 1. MdM des ToWFF 19:47, 22. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Garrzo? Wir machen ne Klinik auf ;). Äääähm... Matoro? Was meinst du mit "Rache"? Ich halte die Idee nicht für sehr gut... http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/bionicle/de/images/5/50/SkorpiSig.png (Talk) 20:06, 22. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Muss ich mir noch überlegen. Was sagst du zu den ereignissen nach dem DIllemma und den Alternativen? [[User:Matoro20|'''Matoro]] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 1. MdM des ToWFF 20:11, 22. Aug. 2009 (UTC) :DIllemma? O.O http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/bionicle/de/images/5/50/SkorpiSig.png (Talk) 20:14, 22. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Ich meine das, was ich Garrzo geschrieben habe. [[User:Matoro20|'''Matoro]] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 1. MdM des ToWFF 20:16, 22. Aug. 2009 (UTC) :Es gibt vieles leute, die nach soetwas keine Interesse an Mädchen haben. Aber ich find das schwachsinnig, denn gerade so schafft man sich den Gedanken, dass es noch Mädchen in der Welt gibt. Ich find es richtig, dass du andere ansprichst oder so. Hab ich nun das richtige kommentiert? XDDD http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/bionicle/de/images/5/50/SkorpiSig.png (Talk) 20:21, 22. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Nun ja, ich hab sie nich angesprochen, ich hab versucht, sie rumzukriegen/abzuschleppen. [[User:Matoro20|'''Matoro]] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 1. MdM des ToWFF 20:23, 22. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Hey Skorpi, das war damals genau so, nur ein bisschen anders natürlich. [[Idekria-Universum (Bioniclemaster724)|'''Idekria]] goes [[A Universe in Danger|'on!']] (Admin/Talk/Page) 20:40, 22. Aug. 2009 (UTC)